A series of integrated educational opportunities in oncology and related areas is proposed for students in the Schools of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing and Public Health. Specific objectives are to enhance the current curriculum in oncology, with emphasis on nutrition, statistical and epidemiologic methods, and psychosocial aspects of cancer as each relates to prevention, diagnosis and management of malignant disease. Methods utilized will include seminars, workshops, and student assistantships, an organized program for students of the four schools offering opportunities in basic and clinical research. A 40 hour, recurring graduate level course in oncology is planned to supplement the existing curriculum. Emphasis in continuing education through the Area Health Education Centers System and the continuing education divisions of each of the schools is an important component. Evaluation in general consists of the level of continuing participation and specifically of such evaluative strategies as designed by the Office of Research and Development for Education in the Health Professions.